thefbiwarningscreens2fandomcom-20200214-history
20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warning Screens
These warning screens are from Magnetic Video Corporation, 20th Century Fox Video, CBS/Fox Video, Key Video, Playhouse Video, Fox Video, 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment, and Key DVD. 1977-2004 1977-1984, 1987, 1992, 1995 File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_1a.jpg File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_1b.jpg File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_1c.jpg File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_1d.jpg This warning screen was from Magnetic Video Corporation, 20th Century Fox Video and CBS/Fox Video (including Key Video and Playhouse Video). It was also used for Worldvision Home Video, Hanna-Barbera Home Video, GoodTimes Home Video (along with Kids Klassics Home Video; children's label of GoodTimes Home Video), Embassy Home Entertainment, Interglobal Home Video '''(along with '''Kid Flicks; children's label of Interglobal Home Video), Video Gems and Rhino Home Video. There is a surprise appearance for the "Video Pirates" segment from Amazon Women on the Moon (1987). For the laserdisc variant from CBS/Fox Video, instead of the word "video tapes", it says "video discs", in a font reminiscent of the next warning. As seen on VHS, Betamax, LaserDisc and CED, such as Casablanca (1942; B&W version), The Pride of the Yankees (1942; B&W version), Gentlemen Prefer Blondes (1953), King Creole (1958; B&W version), The Magnificent Seven (1960), West Side Story (1961), Blue Hawaii (1961), Girls! Girls! Girls! (1962), Dr. No (1962), The Longest Day (1962; B&W version), From Russia With Love (1963), The Pink Panther (1963), A Shot in the Dark (1964), Goldfinger (1964), Thunderball (1965), Paradise Hawaiian Style (1966), Return of the Seven (1966), You Only Live Twice (1967), Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (1968), Inspector Clouseau (1968), The Producers (1968), Planet of the Apes (1967/1968), Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid (1969), Midnight Cowboy (1969), On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1969), Guns of the Magnificent Seven (1969), Diamonds are Forever (1971), Last Tango in Paris (1972), The Magnificent Seven Ride (1972), Live and Let Die (1973), Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies (1973), The Paper Chase (1973), The Towering Inferno (1974), The Man With the Golden Gun (1974), Hedda (1975), The Return of the Pink Panther (1975), Carrie (1976), M*A*S*H (1970), The Omen (1976), The Pink Panther Strikes Again (1976). Rocky (1976), Breakheart Pass (1976), A Bridge Too Far (1977) Star Wars (1977), Damnation Alley (1977), Annie Hall (1977), The Spy Who Loved Me (1977), Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978), Damien: Omen II (1978), The Boys From Brazil (1978), F.I.S.T. (1978), Rabbit Test (1978), The Manitou (1978), Revenge of the Pink Panther (1978), Alien (1979), Winter Kills (1979), The Black Stallion (1979), Breaking Away (1979), Phantasm (1979), Manhattan (1979; B&W version), Rocky II (1979), Moonraker (1979), The Muppet Movie (1979), 9 to 5 (1980), The Empire Strikes Back (1980), The Fog (1980), The Final Conflict: Omen III (1981), The Great Muppet Caper (1981), National Lampoon's Movie Madness (1981), The Howling (1980/1981), True Confessions (1981), For Your Eyes Only (1981), Porky's (1981/1982), Quest for Fire (1982), The Dark Crystal (1982), Rocky III (1982), Trail of the Pink Panther (1982), Betrayal (1983), The Black Stallion Returns (1983), Curse of the Pink Panther (1983), M*A*S*H: Goodbye, Farewell and Amen (1983), Without A Trace (1983), Porky's II: The Next Day (1983), Return of the Jedi (1983), Yentl (1983), Terrytoons Episode Volumes, and others. Can be seen on Hello Kitty Cinderella (1984). 1984-1999, 2000, 2001, 2003 The warning screen is from CBS/Fox Video, Key Video, Playhouse Video, Fox Video and 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. From 1989-1990, the warning screen cuts to the 1984 CBS/Fox Video logo a few times. This was also used for Worldvision Home Video, Video Treasures (now Anchor Bay Entertainment; through the background is Video Treasures) and Columbia House (including 20th Television, Columbia Pictures Television and Columbia TriStar Television). As seen on VHS, Betamax, LaserDisc, CED and DVD, such as Romancing the Stone (1984), Oxford Blues (1984), Revenge of the Nerds (1984), Unfaithfully Yours (1984), Where the Boys Are 84 (1984), Cocoon (1985), Commando (1985), Bad Medicine (1985), The Jewel of the Nile (1985), Porky's Revenge (1985), The Compleat Al (1985), House on Haunted Hill (1959; B&W Version), Warning Sign (1985), Enemy Mine (1985), The Boy in Blue (1986), Aliens (1986), Peggy Sue Got Married (1986), Short Circuit (1986), Iron Eagle (1986), Black Widow (1987), Raising Arizona (1987), Project X (1987), Predator (1987), Wall Street (1987), The Tracey Ullman Show: Volumes 1, and 2 (1987-1988), Satisfaction (1988), A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon (1988), Off Limits (1988), Bad Dreams (1988), Big (1988), America's Most Wanted: Volumes 1, 2, 3, and 4 (1988-1990), License to Drive (1988), Alien Nation (1988), Die Hard (1988), Young Guns (1988), Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers (1988), Cocoon: The Return (1988), Working Girl (1988), The January Man (1989), Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989), The Abyss (1989), Worth Winning (1989), The War of the Roses (1989), The Simpsons: Volumes 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 (1990-1994), COPS: Volumes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 (1989-1993), Downtown (1990), Nightbreed (1990), Die Hard 2 (1990), Home Alone (1990), Predator 2 (1990), Edward Scissorhands (1990), Dying Young (1991), Jack the Bear (1991), Point Break (1991), Sleeping With The Enemy (1991), FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992), Alien 3 (1992), This is My Life (1992), Night and the City (1992), Home Alone 2: Lost in New York (1992), White Men Can't Jump (1992), Used People (1992), Toys (1992), Hoffa (1992), Ghost in the Machine (1993), Rookie of the Year (1993), The Sandlot (1993), Baby's Day Out (1994), Speed (1994), Dr Seuss' Sing-A-Longs: Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories, The Cat in the Hat, and The Lorax (1994), True Lies (1994), Thumbelina (1994), Miracle on 34th Street (1994), The Pagemaster (1994), Nell (1994), Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995), Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie (1995), Waiting to Exhale (1995), Dunston Checks In (1996), Broken Arrow (1996), Independence Day (1996), Jingle All The Way (1996), Romeo+Juliet (1996), That Thing You Do! (1996), One Fine Day (1996), Alien: Resurrection (1997), Anastasia (1997), The Edge (1997), Home Alone 3 (1997), Soul Food (1997), Speed 2: Cruise Control (1997), Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997), Star Wars: Special Editions (1977-83/97) Volcano (1997), Great Expectations (1998), FernGully: The Magical Rescue (1998), The X-Files: Fight the Future (1998), Dr. Dolittle (1998), There's Something About Mary (1998), How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998), The Siege (1998), The Thin Red Line (1998) and others. Can be seen on Cujo (1983), Little Monsters (1989), Hurray for Betty Boop (1980), Than Lan Oscars (1986), Out of Control (1985) and Quest for Camelot (1998). Can be seen on The Brave Little Toaster (1987) Mid 1996, Late 1999-2010 File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_3a.jpg File:20th_Century_FOX_FBI_Warning_Screen_3b.jpg RCA-Columbia Pictures-Hoyts Video Piracy Warning (1985) Beta hologram.png The warning screen from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and Key DVD is FBI warning text on a red background with the word "FOX" all over. The second screen has the INTERPOL warning text on the same background, in English and French. Canadian releases only show the INTERPOL warning. Spanish language releases have the FBI warning text in Spanish. As seen on VHS and DVD, such as Bartok the Magnificent (1999), The Entrapment (1999), Fight Club (1999), Lake Placid (1999), Star Wars: Episode I -- The Phantom Menace (1999), The Beach (2000), Digimon: The Movie (2000), Dude, Where's My Car (2000), Me, Myself & Irene (2000), Titan A. E. (2000), X-Men (2000), Black Knight (2001), M*A*S*H (1970/2001), Don't Say A Word (2001), Joy Ride (2001), Planet of the Apes (2001), Drumline (2002), The Mary Tyler Moore Show: The Complete First Season (1970-71/2002), Phone Booth (2002), Star Wars: Episode II -- Attack of the Clones (2002), Unfaithful (2002), Daredevil (2003), Down With Love (2003),'' From Justin to Kelly'' (2003), The Order (2003), Wrong Turn (2003), X2: X-Men United (2003), AVP: Alien VS. Predator (2004), Catch That Kid (2004), Garfield and Friends: Volume 1 (1988-89/2004) The Day After Tomorrow (2004), Garfield: The Movie (2004), and others. Can be seen on Inferno (1998), Warrior Cats: Fire and Ice: The Movie (1993), Rock-A-Doodle (1992), Than Lan Oscars (1986), Out of Control (1985) and Quest for Camelot (1998). Can be seen on Anchor Bay Entertainment's Lucas/Spielberg and TWE Family Pictures Libraries (1988-2009). 1990-1993 (Media Home Entertainment) The warning screen is similar to the 1987 Media Home Entertainment warning. This warning screen has also been used for Lyrick Studios, Triboro Entertainment and others. As seen on VHS, such as The Applegates (1986), Wild at Heart (1990), Taking the Heat (1993), Scam (1993), The Fear Inside (1992), Payoff (1991), Scanners II (1991) and others. Can be seen on Rock-A-Doodle (1992), The Land Before Time (1988) and Night of the Kickfighters (1991). 2005-2013 The warning screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal was from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (including Key DVD and Fox Faith), and has become the companies' go-to warning screens for 2005. As seen on VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray Disc, such as Elektra (2005), Fantastic Four (2005), Robots (2005), Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005), St. Elsewhere: The Complete First Season (1982-83/2006), Aquamarine (2006), Eragon (2006), Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties (2006), Night at the Museum (2006), X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), AVPR -- Aliens VS. Predator: Requiem (2007), Family Guy: Blue Harvest (2007), Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007), Live Free or Die Hard (2007), The Simpsons Movie (2007), The Day The Earth Stood Still (2008), Max Payne (2008), Aliens in the Attic (2009), Avatar (2009), DragonBall: Evolution (2009), X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009), Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010), Predators (2010), The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010), Archer: The Complete Season One (2010), Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011), X-Men: First Class (2011), Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012), A Good Day to Die Hard (2013), The Wolverine (2013) and others. Can be seen on Anchor Bay Entertainment's Lucas/Spielberg and TWE Family Pictures Libraries (1988-2009) . 2013-present The warning screen is similar to the 2012 Sony Pictures Home Entertainment warning. Another version had the graphics altered and the iprcenter.gov is blue and a line below. As seen on DVD and Blu-Ray Disc, such as The Family (2013), Don Jon (2013), The Internship (2013), Enough Said (2013), Free Birds (2013), Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014), Gone Girl (2014), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014), Kingsman: The Secret Service, The Martian (2015), Deadpool (2016), Florence Foster Jenkins (2016), and X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), among others. International Warning Screens United Kingdom 1977-1980 The warning screen from Magnetic Video Corporation is white warning text ("THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETOR HAS LICENSED THIS FILM FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY AND ANY OTHER USE INCLUDING MAKING COPIES OF THE FILM, CAUSING IT TO BE SEEN OR HEARD IN PUBLIC OR BROADCASTING IT OR CAUSING IT TO BE TRANSMITTED TO SUBSCRIBERS TO A DIFFUSION SERVICE OR SELLING, LETTING ON HIRE OR OTHERWISE DEALING WITH IT IN WHOLE OR IN PART, IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED.") on a red background. As seen on VHS, such as the pre-cert VHS of 100 Rifles (1969). 1980-1981 The warning screen from Magnetic Video Corporation is the same warning text ("The copyright proprietor has licensed this film for private home use only and any other use including making copies of the film, causing it to be seen or heard in public or broadcasting it, or causing it to be transmitted to subscribers to a diffusion service or selling, letting on hire or otherwise dealing with it in whole or in part is strictly prohibited."), this time, in yellow with the words "Magnetic Video" in red, on top, on a black background. As seen on VHS, such as the pre-cert VHS of Alien (1979). Early 1982-1984 CBS FOX Warning 1982.png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Piracy Warning (1984) (S1) (V1).png RCA-Columbia Pictures International Video Piracy Warning (1984) (S1) (V2).png The warning screen is from 20th Century Fox Video and CBS/Fox Video. A variable movie or television show/episode title (depending on which program was used) types in, following the warning text which types in afterward. Everything is blue with a white outline. A rare variant exists. The warning is completely different, the title is in italics and just has the outline, a red line separated between the title and warning text, which is colored in teal (minus the outline), and makes room for the manufacturing notice typing in, in the same color as the warning text, except for the distributor name, which is in white and the word "LIMITED" is very small. As seen on VHS, such as the pre-cert VHS releases of Judas Priest Live (1983), Table for Five (1983), The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975), Porky's 2 (1983), and The Empire Strikes Back (1980). 1984-2006 CBS_FOX_Warning_Scroll_(S1).png CBS_FOX_Warning_Scroll_(S2).png Fox_Video_Warning_Scroll_1991_(S1).png Fox Video UK Warning (1991) (My Best Friends).png Fox_Video_Warning_Scroll_1995_(S1).png Fox Video UK Warning (1991) (My Best Friends Too).png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment UK Warning (1995) (The X-Files - Tooms) (S1).png 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment UK Warning (1995) (The X-Files - Tooms) (S2).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_1995_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_1995_(S2).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_1997_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_1997_(S2).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_2000_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_2000_(S2).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_2005_(S1).png 20th_Century_Fox_Warning_Scroll_2005_(S2).png Skg.png Warning: We see the Warning text scrolling up. On a black background, a variable movie or television show/episode title (depending on which program was used) appears in yellow. Below it is italicized teal warning text reading: THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETOR HAS LICENSED THIS PICTURE AND ALSO OTHER MATERIAL FEATURED IN THIS VIDEO-CASSETTE FOR PRIVATE HOME USE ONLY AND PROHIBITS ANY OTHER USE, COPYING, REPRODUCTION OR PERFORMANCE IN PUBLIC, IN WHOLE OR IN PART. Variants: *This notice at the bottom of the text was changed various times. **1984-1991: "This product is manufactured, distributed and marketed solely by CBS/FOX Video Limited." **1991-1995: "THIS PRODUCT IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY FOXVIDEO LIMITED." **1991-1993: "MANUFACTURED AND DISTRIBUTED BY FOXVIDEO LONDON." **1993-1995: "THIS PRODUCT HAS BEEN MANUFACTURED AND DISTRIBUTED BY FOXVIDEO LTD." **1995-1997: "THIS PRODUCT IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY FOX GUILD HOME ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED." **1995-2006: "THIS PRODUCT IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX HOME ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED." **1997-2003: "THIS PRODUCT IS MANUFACTURED, DISTRIBUTED AND MARKETED SOLELY BY FOX PATHÉ HOME ENTERTAINMENT LIMITED." *From 1984 to 1991, the title fades in and stays still at the top and the teal warning text appears in lowercase. *The font varies. From 1984 to 1993, the font was in Helvetica. From 1993 to 1999, the font was in Futura. From 1999 onward a condensed Futura font was used. Sometimes two fonts are used at once (the title using one and the scroll using another). *In some cases, the title isn't in italics. *In some rare cases (such as the 2000 VHS of The Simpsons Against the World), no italics are used. *A rarer version exists on Fox Video-distributed tapes in the early 1990s, such as My Best Friends, the text reads: THE COPYRIGHT PROPRIETORS HAVE LICENSED THIS PROGRAMMES CONTAINED IN THIS VIDEO-CASSETTE FOR HOME USE ONLY AND PROHIBT ANY OTHER USE, COPYING, REPRODUCTION OR PERFORMANCE IN PUBLIC, IN WHOLE, OR IN PART. *Some MGM/UA tapes in the late 90s/early 2000s (such as the 2000 VHS of The World is Not Enough and the original 2004 VHS of Good Boy) used this warning as well, with the manufacturing notice blacked out. *The 2005 release of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith has the text for the title massively oversized and in a Arial font. The same font is used for the warning scroll. FX/SFX: The warning text scrolling. Cheesy Factor: On rare occasions, the warning segments would suffer from typos. On a VHS of Myra Breckinridge, the title reads as Myra Breckenridge. The same screen appears again at the end, only this time reading Myra Breckenbridge! See also the Aliens: Special Edition as Alien's Special Edition. Music/Sounds: None, but Monty Python and the Holy Grail has some music from the movie itself playing over the warning while it is animating. Availability: Seen on most British tapes at both the start and the end, such as Working Trash, Titanic, Chicken Run, Ice Age, Home Alone, For the Boys, Sleepy Hollow, The Simpsons videos, Short Circuit, Fight Club, Entrapment, Mrs. Doubtfire, Minority Report, Planet of the Apes, Moulin Rogue, Thunderpants, Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, Alien Nation: Dark Empire, X-Men, X-Men 2, The Magic Roundabout, Garfield: The Movie, Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones, The X-Files videos, and Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Also seen on later pre-cert tapes like Wham! The Video. Scare Factor: None, but some may be startled by the music on the Monty Python and the Holy Grail variant. 1999-present Warning: On a black background, white warning text in Helvetica with UK & IRELAND above in red. Variant: A rare variant exists where the warning has the name of the country in red above. Sometimes, the company may vary on the DVD, as either "Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, Inc." or as "MGM Home Entertainment, Inc.". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen at the end of 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment and MGM Home Entertainment DVDs. On early DVDs such as The Simpsons: The Complete First Season, X-Men 2, Fight Club, and the original UK DVD of The World is Not Enough, the warning appeared in front. Scare Factor: None. Australia 1977-1984 Walt Disney Home Video Piracy Warning (1994) FACT information.png RCA-Columbia Pictures-Hoyts Video Piracy Warning (1985) VHS cassette.png RCA-Columbia Pictures-Hoyts Video Piracy Warning (1985) Engraved logo on VHS cassette.png RCA-Columbia Pictures-Hoyts Video Piracy Warning (1985) Beta cassette.png Warning: On a blue background is a large yellow "WARNING" with black drop shadow. Below it, white generic warning text, also with black drop shadow, scrolls up. When the last of the warning text is gone, it cuts to the 20th Century Fox Video bumper. FX/SFX: The text scrolling. Music/Sounds: Relaxing bright elevator music plays in the background. An announcer reads the text out loud. Availability: Found at the end of 20th Century Fox-Video and early CBS/Fox Video releases in Australia, such as Aussie Betamax copies of High Anixety and Porky's and VHS copies of Norma Rae, Chariots of Fire, and Love & Money. Scare Factor: None, unless you want to count the rather jarring cut from this bumper to the 20th Century Fox Video bumper. If you weren't expecting it, the scare factor could be higher. 1984-1988 Warning: On the same background as the 1984 CBS/Fox Video logo, a large light blue "WARNING" fades in at the top. Underneath it, light blue warning text scrolls up. After the scrolling is done, "WARNING" fades out. Variant: There is an alternate variant in a Courier New-type font with rephrased wording. In some cases this is used on the same tape as the standard version. FX/SFX: The fading of "WARNING", the text scrolling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Found on most Australian CBS/Fox Video releases, such as Commando and Aliens. Scare Factor: None. 1988-1995 Warning: On a black background, we see a yellow outline of a television set. Inside it is the red word "WARNING" and underneath said word is yellow text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous warning. Availability: Seen on CBS/FOX Video and FoxVideo releases such as Hot Shots! and Alien 3. Scare Factor: Same as the previous warning. 1995-1999 Bandicam 2015-05-04 07-56-12-406.png Dreamworks Warning 1997.jpg FBI Anti-Piracy Warning.png This warning screen from 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment is the word "WARNING" appearing on a black/blue gradient background. Different Australian warning text scrolls up. Afterwards, "WARNING" fades out. As seen on VHS, such as Down Periscope. 1999-2005 Hoyts Video Piracy Warning (1990) VHS cassette.png Portrait of 705324.PNG TBA (Warning 3).png The warning screen is the word "WARNING" appearing on a black background. Different Australian warning text scrolls up, and when done, the word "WARNING" disappears. As seen on VHS, such as Anatasia, X-Men 2, Ice Age, and Banjo the Woodpile Cat. 1999-present Warning: On a black background, white warning text in Helvetica with "AUSTRALIA" in an Arial font above in red. FX/SFX: Same as the 3rd Australian warning. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous warnings. Availability: Found at the end of Australian DVDs. Also appeared on some UK DVDs, like Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Scare Factor: Same as the previous warnings. Italy 1991-1995 Warning: On a blue background with a Fox Video logo, we see the white warning typing in and scrolling FX/SFX: The warning text typing in and scrolling Music/Sounds: A typewriter sound and an electronic whoosh sound. Availability: Seen on Fox Video releases. Scare Factor: Low. The sound effects can startle some. Category:Warning Screen Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:20th Century Fox Warning Screens Category:Current Warning Screens Category:International Warning Screens